This invention relates, in general, to a system, apparatus and method for dividing a flow direction of objects, such as drink containers, into two or more flow directions. For example an object can be displaced from being transported in a first flow direction into a second flow direction.
Most systems currently available for dividing a flow direction of objects include displacing single objects from a flow direction using cams or plungers, which push the single objects from the side of the objects and cause the objects to move out of the first flow direction by displacement into a second flow direction. Flows having high throughput rates or closely spaced objects, however, typically require a high speed at which each single object is pushed out of the flow direction. The high speed can cause undesired deformation in flexible objects, such as foil bags.
In light of the shortcomings described above, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and system for dividing a flow of objects wherein the objects are handled gently while maintaining high throughrate.